


Riftale

by roxy0908



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Female Chara (Undertale), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, These three are a team, Verbal Frisk (Undertale), chara is good, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy0908/pseuds/roxy0908
Summary: With the opening of the Barrier, the power and culmination of both monster and human souls, Asriel accidentally creates both a soul for himself and- with the accidental influence of Frisk and The Player, accidentally brings Chara back to life, too, soul and all.With all the built up power, a tear is ripped into time and space itself- leaving behind a permanent doorway between dimension. The three startled children fall into this tear, disoriented and confused as they’re left in a world different from theirs.The door has disappeared, the fluctuating power leaving the door as an always moving entity. The trio is left to try and find their way home, jumping through countless dimensions on an endless journey, meeting friends and family that are strangers and sometimes even enemies.





	Riftale

“I…”  
  


“I’m so sorry.”  
  


_Why are you so nice to me?_   
  


“You’re not actually Chara, are you?”  
  


“What IS your name?”  
  


_You don’t have to know my name._   
  


“…”  
  


“‘Frisk?’”  
  


_Please_.  
  


“Frisk-”  
  


“You have to wake up, Frisk!”  
  


Hazy thoughts form into consciousness as Frisk rouses from their troubling slumber. They’re met with a concerned face they recognize as Asriel's, tears gathering in the corners of the eyes of the monster.  
  


“Y...You’re awake, Frisk!” Where are they? Frisk wonders, but they don't speak up. It was obvious the goat was in a state of shock, or panic. people tend to talk when they panic- and, of course, they were right.  
  


Asriel opened his mouth to speak, mouth quivering as he tried to stop himself from crying “I was so worried, I-”  
  


“So, they’re finally awake, huh?” Asriel’s cut off and Frisk finally notices a figure not too far off in the distance. The light warps around them, casting light unto their clothes- it almost feels like they’re falling. Frisk starts to panic, flailing mid-air as they kick and squirm.  
  


“Calm down!” Asriel cries out, surprised. he was starting to muster up some anxiety as well. The goats gaze flickers between the two humans “I’ll- I’ll explain everything, um-” They start, only being cut off again.  
  


“Greetings” Chara starts “I’m Chara, and we’re currently falling through the void” She explains, calmly, as if this was a time to be calm. “Are you happy now, Asriel? The moment you try to replace me, your best friend, is the moment something wrong happens. Hilarious.” Her bitter, sarcastic voice meets both of their ears.  
  


“Um, guys…?” Frisk voice trails off, ignored by the others.  
  


Asriel sputters, almost lost for words “repl- d-do you think this is my fault!? I didn’t purposefully transport us into the void. Do you think I’m an IDIOT?” He yells, angry voice filling the space.  
  


“Guys….?” Frisk tries again, voice stronger.  
  


“What, Frisk??” They answer, simultaneously, gaze turning to the child. Said child simply holds out a hand, the glow of the lights casting strange colors on their sweater sleeve as they point out at the glowing white nothingness up ahead.  
  


All of them pause, before scrambling to try and escape the pull of the tunnel, but they were stuck. Loud cries meet deafening silence.  
  


“I don’t wanna die again!” Asriel cries as Frisk clings to his middle, screaming with fear.  
  


“This is all your fault!” Chara yells, only to be met with babbling and yelling from the others.  
  


In seconds, the light engulfs them, the searing cold washing over them as the pull gets stronger until their cries taper off and they’re all enveloped with white light.


End file.
